RWBY: Modern Era
by Remnant Productions
Summary: RWBY has the World of Remnant, but how would it be when placed in a world similar to ours? A loner who's life gets mixed up in excitement. An heiress who desires to rid of her father's influence. A girl who's life is becoming a bit to dark for her liking. A hothead who's determined to find her mother. They each have their own lives, but what will become of them when they connect?
1. Episode 1

_What is this place? I look around to find myself in a living room. There's a black leather couch, with a brown reclining chair. An old box tv on the entertainment stand in the corner, and a fireplace in the middle of the back wall. This place feels familiar…as if i've seen this in my head, countless times before. This is home._

 _A familiar voice sprung up from behind me._ _"Hey there, gemstone_!"

 _I turn around to see my dad enter from around the corner. He was actually….smiling. It's stressful to see him smile nowadays, and what is he doing here anyway?_

 _"Hey there little gem, what's with the tears?"_

 _My mother's voice clings to me, stinging like daggers. I turn to see her kneeling next to me, while giving me her soft smile that always comforted me. Strange, I didn't even see her enter the room. Wait...tears? I then realize that I'm crying, with tears lightly dropping from my face._

 _It's been many years since i've seen her, with her blazing red hair flowing behind; it's not surprising her sight is bringing me to tears. My dad gives me a big, reassuring smile like he always used to._

 _"I know you're upset that your mom is leaving today, but don't worry she'll be back before you know it kiddo. She's going to help a lot of people."_

 _My heart stops as I hear those foreboding words. The tears that filled my eyes turned into a stream, flowing down my face. I stare at her in awe, as reality comes flooding back. Hitting me like an oncoming truck. I remember the real cause of these tears._

 _This is the night, the one that continues to haunt my dreams. I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. I want to plead and beg her not to leave, but I can only weep in silence. My mom pulls me into, what would become in my memory, her last loving embrace._

 _"I'm sorry, my little gem. I know you don't want me to leave you, but there's people who need my help. I'll be back as soon as I can, so I need you to be strong for me, ok?"_

 _That's not it Mom, that's not it at all. I'm not crying because you're leaving, i'm crying because I know you're not coming back. My mom gives me the softest smile before standing up to gather her bags, and heads towards the door._

 _Each footstep seeming like hours between them. The door begins to open, shining an overwhelming light into the room. I found myself running after her, my steps never getting me any closer. Each step making her only feel farther away than the last. I scream in my head for her to not leave._

 _The last of her vanishes as she walks into the light. The light became overbearing as I drew closer my hand still reaching for her, with everything around me being devoured by it until all I could see was white as she leaves my life, forever._

 ** _Ruby Rose, Age 18_**

 ** _Los Angeles, California_**

 ** _8:00 A.M. PDT October 25, 2017_**

Waking in a cold shudder, Ruby hears herself still calling out for her mother. The alarm begins screaming in her head, as she fumbles around to quickly turn it off. She slows her breathing and places her hand over her heart, as it pounds against her chest. The rays of the morning light start to shine through her window as she looks around, scanning the room.

' _That day just won't allow me to forget it. Why'd I dream about Mom this time?'_

Ruby couldn't help but to ponder at the question, as she notices the catastrophe that is her room. The sun's rays shining through the window give sight to the clothes, trash bags, and boxes scattered throughout the floor.

She raises her arms into a stretch before hopping out of bed. Her feet landing on the floor in a loud thud, causing a couple of roaches to scurry across the floor.

"Aghh!"

Ruby jumps in disgust, causing her to fall over and hit her lower back on the bed frame. Soothing her back, she looks over to see a cluster of photos spread around next to her bed. Quickly tossing all gloomy thoughts aside, a slight smile appears across her face; as she begins to laugh at herself remembering the night before.

 _'Now it's coming back to me. I was gathering old clothes for donation last night, until I found my photo album. I must have fallen asleep while looking at them. I'm so dumb, I was asking for that dream.'_

She rummages through her clothes to find her outfit for the day, along with supplies for the bathroom. She sets them aside, since she has a daily task to complete first. She looks at her bedroom door, and becomes uneasy grabbing the doorknob. She hesitates to open the door, and takes a deep breath in order to prepare herself.

 _'Alright Ruby, it's just pretending….for the thousandth time.'_

Ruby opens the door into the hallway, showing obvious signs of wear and tear. Stains and cracks in several spots along the wall. She frowns as her eyes go across the hallway, with her face showing blatant disappointment at the sight before her.

 _'Still not used to this apartment, am I?'_

"You awake Gemstone? Good timing there, I just finished cooking breakfast. Head on over here!"

Ruby's frown quickly switches into a look of glee as her dad, Taiyang emerges from down the hall. An overbearing smile is spread across his face, as he beckons her toward the kitchen.

Ruby closes her bedroom door behind her, making certain to keep her smile, as she approaches him. She has a talent of wearing masks for her dad at this point, since she's had many years to practice.

"Smells good in there."

"You know it! Got some eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes all waiting for you in there!"

"Awesome! You know what I like."

Her dad gives a prideful smile, as he leads Ruby into the kitchen. She looks around the kitchen as they sit down at the dining table, with everything appearing clean and tidy. At least, as clean her dad could make it with how worn down the apartment is. Her dad sits across from her, continuing the same exaggerated smile.

All Ruby needs to do is continue to look gleeful herself, and make sure she doesn't appear uncomfortable. She starts to eat her breakfast, and sneaks a peek at her dad again.

Same. Damn. Smile.

 _'So fake...'_

That words just repeat inside of Ruby's head, as her mind wanders into the past. She used to get so agitated at her father's desperation, but eventually grew dull to it. The desperation to look, and be happy. Over the years, she's adapted into playing happy around her father.

She wasn't always an actress, and finds it quite amusing at how easy it's become for her. However, a concern has always been at the back of her mind.

 _'Please Dad, you know you're dreaming. Is it you can't wake up, or you choose not to?'_

In her younger years she wasn't as willing to play happy, and it was to the point where she'd lash out at him. Yet, he always ignored her outbursts. He would laugh and claim she was in one of her "moods".

He needed to be happy, and he needed her to play happy. Ever since her mom vanished, it's been that way. Is he truly just blind to their situation, or chooses to ignore it completely?

 _'I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?'_

. Ruby breaks from her thoughts, as she continues to keep her cheery demeanor. She looks up, and sees her dad eyeballing one of the family pictures. She looks over to see her dad and sister in the photo, with big, snarky grins.

"You and Yang, still looking good there!"

"There? I always look good! Yang, well... "

Ruby laughs at his remark.

 _'He's still in there a little, at least.'_

"Have you heard from Yang lately?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! She's doing great, no worries!"

Taiyang was obviously caught off guard with that question, and answered with an awkward confidence. Ruby stifles a sigh through her nose, and goes back to her breakfast.

 _'Liar'_

"Oh, well that's good to hear!"

An awkward silence drowns the room, unable to spark a new conversation, until they finish breakfast. Ruby raises her head, and shows another smile to her dad for his satisfaction.

"Well anyway, the food was great. Thanks, Dad!"

"Anytime Gemstone, you work today right?"

"Yeah, I do"

Ruby puts away her plate before leaving the kitchen. She heads to her bedroom, only to pause at the living room when she notices the news broadcast on the television.

 **SCHNEE'S PRESIDENTIAL CAMPAIGN CONTINUES CONTROVERSY**

The reporter begins to delve into the story, and Ruby finds her curiosity getting the best of her.

"The business tycoon, Jacques Schnee, continues to spark controversy with his campaign for presidency. Known as the CEO of Schnee Corporations, he announced his campaign back in May of this year. Protests are increasing with low wage families, and those concerned with the environment. Schnee has history of wanting to go after protected land for resources within them. People claim he only wants presidency to change environmental protection laws, in order for his company to profit . Others are protesting against his accused history of mistreatment against his workers, along with his known, harsh opinions and ideals regarding the lower class. There has been no official statement from Schnee at this time, but his campaign manager calls these claims against Schnee as ludicrous . However, caution has been shown against the rising protests of the public. Security has been increased significantly at his daughter, Weiss Schnee's performance tonigh~"

The television switches channels, and Ruby turns around to see her dad holding the remote.

"Come on, you shouldn't be watching stuff like this, it's bad for your health."

"Do you think he really has a chance?"

"Hard to say, if I'm being honest. The rich like him, but the lower class hate him. So, it'll depend on if he can win over the middle class, I guess."

"You don't... think people would actually go for his daughter, right?"

"Jeez, I wouldn't think so. I'd hope people wouldn't stoop that low."

"Yeah... "

Ruby shakes her thoughts out, and heads to her bedroom. She collects her clothes and bathroom supplies, and heads over for a shower. She groans in annoyance. Her mind away from the news, she has a new concern.

 _'Come on Dad, what are you thinking? The food really was great, but we can't be doing breakfasts like that anymore! That's the reason... that's one of the reasons we had to leave the old house."_

Ruby sulks in the bathroom, until she steps into the shower. The warm water begins to pour down, soothing her skin. She's able to calm her thoughts, as she begins to relax and just enjoy the shower. Her mind wanders off into the good old days, where they were all a happy family. The biggest of her worries was how to get to the cookie jar without her parents finding out. She giggles at the memories, lost in thought, until she heard knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

"You realize you need to be at work in twenty minutes right? You only had time for a ten minute shower, and you've been in for over fifteen..."

"Wait, what!?"

Ruby begins to flail around trying to quickly get out of the shower, only to stumble and fall onto the floor for the second time this morning. She whimpers in embarrassment as she hustles to dry herself, and quickly throws on her outfit. A red tank top, combined with black sweatpants to complete the look.

She rushes out of the room, grabbing her uniform and stuffing it into her bag. She throws on her tennis shoes, but is stopped by her dad before she can head towards the door.

"Hey, wait! You don't want a ride?"

"Nope. I can make it on foot."

"At this distance? You're joking, and you always let Yang give you rides."

"Well, that was then and this is now. I don't need rides anymore."

"Alright, you be careful then..."

"Love you, Dad!"

Ruby turns and sets out through the door. Gaining peace of mind as she feels the sun's heat and light breeze of the air. She checks the time with her phone, as she strolls down the stairwell and out of the apartment complex.

 _'8:46, huh? So I have fourteen minutes to get over to work, and change clothes.'_

Ruby quickly strides away from the rundown complex. She readies herself by getting into position, with her face molding into a confident smirk.

 _'Easy, the real challenge is ten and under.'_

Ruby breaks off into a sprint, scanning the area to make sure she doesn't collide with any people, or vehicles. She breaks off into an alleyway, where a high fence makes a dead end. Ruby jumps onto the dumpster in the middle of the alley, and throws her bag over the fence.

LShe leaps from the dumpster, raising her knees to avoid hitting the top of the fence. Soaring over it, she goes into a roll to ensure a safe landing, and easily cuts off a few minutes worth of travel time. Ruby smiles, except this one is a smile of true joy. She dedicated much of her time to practice freerunning, and is thrilled to see how well it's paying off.

 _'It still feels so weird with how easy that is now. How many times before did I land on my ass before I was able to scale that fence? I don't even want to know.'_

She makes sure to grab her bag. Continuing her pursuit to beat her deadline, Ruby arrives at her destination after cutting a couple of more corners. She checks her phone again to see the time she has remaining, and isn't able to stop herself from smirking again.

 _'Six minutes, plenty of time.'_

Ruby walks into the building, going straight to the bathroom to change. She switches out her outfit for her uniform, putting the outfit in her bag. The manager had just appeared when Ruby walks out to the counter.

Ruby tenses up, since she tends to become nervous around people. That's especially the case with people of authority, even more so to those with authority over her. The manager approaches her, as she tries to cover her heavy breathing.

"Ruby, good morning!"

"Good morning, sir!"

"Come on Ruby, please stop with the sir. It make me feel older than I am! Like I said before, call me Chris."

"Yes….Chris."

"...You sound exhausted. Did you run here again?"

 _'Damn it.'_

"No..."

"Ruby…I will repeat myself again. We. Work. At. A. Video. Game. Store. I know I should, but I seriously don't care if you come in five minutes late.

"But then it's no fun…" Ruby mutters under her breath.

"I'd rather you come in a little late than you not arrive because you got injured, or worse….you come in too exhausted to work."

"...You're so considerate."

"It's a curse, how much I care for others. So, why aren't you in college yet? You've been working here for over six months now."

"I just can't afford it right now."

"With those legs? You join the track or cross country team, and you'll be the star athlete! All that scholarship money will be thrown at you."

"I don't want that kind of attention…"

"Ruby, you need to get through that nerve of yours eventually. You'll have struggles being a….you wanted to be a cop, right?

"A missing person's investigator, a cop just happens to be a step in that direction."

"All the more reason to beat those nerves. You don't want to keep working at a video game store. Trust me, it's not a salary that's safe to get comfortable with."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, now let's get to work! Shall we?"

It's almost dark, by the time Ruby gets off work. Her uniform back in her bag, with her wearing her outfit. Her shift ends a few hours earlier, but has a daily routine of playing video games for a while before leaving. It gives her an excuse to go home as late as she can. She walks back to the apartment complex, her mind swirling thought like a strong storm.

 _'Criminal Justice, that's what I want to go to college for, but I really can't afford it. Chris has a point though, I could do track or cross country for scholarships. ….I don't want that kind of pressure and attention! I need to beat my nerves though, so that was another good point. Should I really even try to be an investigator?'_

She arrives back to her apartment. Her hand on the doorknob, but she can't bring herself to open it. She knows her dad has a habit of waiting for her to come home, so he can ask her all about her day. Ruby turns around to head down the stairwell, unwilling to go inside.

 _'I can't face him right now. I guess I'll go for a jog.'_

The street lights give sight to the nearly vacant sidewalks, as Ruby jogs down the path. Her mind scatters to different places, wondering what the answer to all of them are.

 _'I know I want to be an investigator, and I know I can afford it. Why am I so scared about this? Attention and pressure isn't a very good excuse, is it? I don't really think that's the reason either...'_

Ruby stops in her tracks. She raises her head to the stars, wondering if she's looking at her mom. Pleading for guidance, if she was there. She lowers her head down to the ground, giving a soft smile. She already knew answer to her fear.

 _'What am I even talking about? It is my mom. She was in this exact career, until she disappeared. Could the same happen to me? I can't get my mind off my dad, either. His desperation to play happy, and pretend everything is ok. Mom disappeared doing the same career I want to do. If he were to find out I want to do the same career my mom had, what would he do? I can already tell he'd beg me to not do it. I'd have to either give in and give up my dream, or lash out and wake him up from his. Would he get angry, depressed? I don't want to do that to him...'_

Ruby shakes her head to rid her head of stressful thoughts, and realizes how thirsty she was after her jog. She looks over to see a familiar convenience store across the street. She pulls her phone out to check for the time.

 _'10:48 at night? Wow, did I really jog all that time? Or maybe I was lost in thought for that long? It doesn't matter, I guess.'_

Ruby jogs over to the store, eager to quench her thirst with some water. She notices the store is empty, with only one car in the parking lot. She checks the sign to make sure it's still open, which to her relief it is. She walks in, and sees the clerk isn't at the counter. Ruby shrugs it off, and goes to grab a bottled water.

 _'Must be using the bathroom.'_

After grabbing the bottled water, she waits for the clerk to come back. Realizing they're going to take longer, she goes to the back of the store to check out if she wants anything to eat. Ruby hears the sound of the store doors closing. She peeks from the aisle to see the clerk as he switches the sign to...

 **CLOSED**

 _'Wow, are you serious?'_

Ruby slouches over, knowing how awkward and embarrassing this conversation is about to be. However, before she can speak up, she hears the sound of a car parking. She peeks back over to see three individuals exiting the vehicle.

 _['These people must not read signs. Leave please, I'd like just one person to be victim to my awkwardness today. Wait...'_

Ruby covers herself with the aisles, studying the group walking up. It appears to be two large men in suits, with a slim girl who looks around Ruby's age. The clerk opens the doors and let's them in. One of the men scans the outside before going in, which only could be assumed as checking for witnesses. Ruby starts to get a strong feeling of uneasiness.

 _'Why is he letting them in?'_

Ruby notices something off from the girl, as they walk into the store. Still using the aisles as cover, she begins to observe the girl. The girl appears to be a ginger. She has pale skin, and light freckles on her face. She has green eyes, and red, perhaps orange hair. That however, is not what concerns Ruby.

 _'She's….shaking, but it looks like she's trying to fight it. Is she trying to hide it?'_

The clerk begins to speak up, and sounds very timid. The girl lowers her head to the ground.

"Is she…the new one?"

"Yeah, let's make this quick. We don't have much time. Let's head down. "

"This was short notice, why is she special?"

"Do we pay you to ask questions, or to do your job? You do what we tell you to do, that's all that matters to you."

The girl's fear begins to really show, as she raises her head. Her eyes dart around the room, frantically searching for a miracle. Ruby and the girl lock eyes, and the girl's eyes widen in awe. Ruby is nervous, but can see the girl mouths an obvious plea…

 ** _"Help. Please!"_**

Ruby quickly pulls her phone out to call the police, but once she does the phone begins to ring. She stares in horror, as she sees that her dad is calling her.

One of the suited men looks towards the aisles, and begins approaching in Ruby's direction.

"What the hell is that?"

 _'Shit!'_

Ruby ends the call, and quickly puts it on silent. Moving over to another aisle while crouched to delay being seen for a moment, she hustles to call 911. She let's the call begin without saying anything, and shoves it back into her pocket.

 _'Even if I don't say anything, I think they're supposed to send someone to the call's location…'_

Ruby takes off her bag, and braces herself. She slowly stands up to confront the man. The man is stunned at the sight of Ruby, and gives a deep, irritated exhale.

"Care to explain why a teenage girl is in your store, idiot?"

"What!? I..I closed up the store, there shouldn't of been anyone in here."

"How about looking around your store next time? You just got this girl involved, but I will say, she has quite the body. She could make a fine addition with the others."

The man sneers at Ruby, drawing closer to her. Ruby backs away, almost frozen in fear.

"Give me your wallet, and your phone."

"What?"

"Wallet. Phone. Now."

Her heart beating rapidly, Ruby couldn't help but make a nervous grin through her fear.

"Are you….robbing me?"

"...Yes"

"Oh... "

Ruby flinches as the man grabs her wrist. In a panicked reaction, she grabs the nearest object near her, which could only be a container of candy. In a swift swing she smacks the man's head with it, causing him to release his grip of her.

"Hey there, you've got some fight in you. I might want you for myself."

Ruby notices the man's hand reach around to his back, and she knew what he must have. She slams her knee into his balls, as he draws a handgun out. The man grunts in pain, unable to raise the gun to her. Ruby quickly grabs hold of the gun, and they wrestle to the ground.

The other suited man is running to them now, with his weapon already drawn. Luckily for Ruby, she's under her opponent so he can't freely shoot her. Ruby's mind is blank with fear as the man pushes her around, trying to get the gun aimed at her.

All she can hope to do is push it away from her. She clamps down on the man's nose with her teeth, causing the man to scream in agony. They slide around the floor, with Ruby desperately fighting for the gun, and her life.

 **Bang!**

Ruby flinches at the weapon going off, and closes her eyes to prepare for death. However, she feels no pain, and is confused that the man stopped pushing her around. She opens her eyes to find the gun had shot into the man's chest, and his lifeless body is just laying on top of her. Ruby is relieved, but can't relax just yet since his partner is right in front of her.

Shielding herself with the man's body from his partner, Ruby makes sure to grab the gun. Acting quickly, she lifts up the man's body with her legs. She makes use of the weight and pushes with her legs to slide from under him. The partner reacts quickly, shooting a few rounds. Ruby flinches at each shot, as she dashes to the next aisle.

A shock of pain surges through Ruby's left leg, as she goes to sprint towards the counter. She falls over, and instinctively covers her head with her hands, as she hears more bullets fly over her. Looking back at her leg, she sees that one of the rounds from before had grazed her left calf. She gets up and grits her teeth through the pain, as she walked towards the counter.

 _'I just need time! Come on cops, hurry up!'_

Ruby shields herself with her arms, as the partner knocks over the aisle's shelf on top of her. Pinned to the floor, Ruby struggles to get herself out. The partner leans over her, with a sneer on his face.

"I must admit, you've been a big annoyance. So, I'm going have a bit of fun. Don't worry, your family won't recognize you when I'm done with you. You killed my partner, so it's the least I could do."

The partner begins raising the gun to her head, and Ruby's eyes widen in fear. Before he can take the shot, however, she's able to squeeze her arm out over the shelf . In a panic, she aims her gun and frantically shoots three rounds at him. A round to the torso, and a round to neck causes him to drop. Ruby is in disbelief, with the life threatening situation finally being over. She pushes herself out from under the shelf, and limps to the counter, exhausted.

 _'How lucky can I get? I don't think I'm going to be able to hide this from dad, but why am I even thinking about that? I'm just happy to be alive...'_

A couple of police officers come rushing into the store, with their handguns drawn. They raise their weapons, now aiming at Ruby.

"Freeze! Drop the weapon!"

 _'Huh!?'_

Ruby look down to see she's still clutching the gun. She quickly drops it, and notices that she's covered in blood. She looks towards the two men, as the revelation shrouds her.

 _'Did I really just...kill those guys?'_

Ruby turns back to the police officers, with her hands raised.

"Sir, I can explain. There was this girl that needed help. I'm the one who called the police."

"You? Sorry to break this to you, but we received the call from a man. He was claiming a woman entered here holding a handgun, proclaiming she had to kill a couple men she owed money to. I don't see any girl, either."

Ruby scans the room desperately with her arms raised, to see the girl had indeed disappeared. Her heartbeat begins to pound rapidly, as this misleading situation dawns on her. She feels a knot in her throat, and no more words can come out. She looks back to the officers, scared for her future to come.

 _'God...or maybe gods? I know we've never really talked before. Honestly, I'm not entirely sure that you're really there; but...if you are there...please, don't to this to me...'_


	2. Episode 2

_"Good evening, Father."_

 _As my escort opens the door to my father's office, a shiver begins to crawl down my spine. I've been in here dozens of times before, yet an atmosphere of dread continues to overwhelm the room._

 _His eyes are locked with mine, showing his stern gaze that always has me yield to his rule. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see my escort, giving me an encouraging smile._

 _"I wish you the best of luck, Ms. Schnee."_

 _My escort closes the door behind me, and my body tenses from nerves. Father's tests have always unnerved me, but I plan to make today a different story._ _I force myself to raise my head up, and take confident strides to his desk; so I don't appear as timid as I truly feel. My eyes stay in contact with his, as I tell myself….today is the day I'll make him proud of me._

 _"You seem to show more confidence today. In that case, I'll be expecting good results."_

 _"I… I am indeed prepared this time, Father."_

 _"We shall see, let's begin."_

 _"I am ready, Father."_

 _"What are the four words?"_

 _"The House. The Lord. The Tenant. The Beggar."_

 _"What is the house?"_

 _My eyes close, and I take a deep breath, recalling my father's lectures from before. The information flows through my mind, like a steady stream of memories. I let myself relax, and open my eyes._

 _"The house…. is your place in society. It gives safety, security, and luxury to those who occupy it. Not all houses are, nor should be, equal. Those who live in the highest manner, will acquire a house of the highest manner. Those who live in the lowest manner, will be left with a house of the lowest manner. Education, work ethic, morals, and character are the values to this manner."_

 _Father's stern gaze brings a feeling of uneasiness, and I find it difficult to keep looking him in the eye. I'm unable to shake the feeling, and drop my eyes to the floor. I clench my hands into fists in anguish._

 _"Who is the lord?"_

 _"The lord…. is the rich and elite. They own the house, and write the standards to live within it. They provide to the house, and repair any damages applied to it. Houses of the highest manner will acquire provisions and repairs of the highest manner. Houses of the lowest manner will be left with provisions and repairs of the lowest manner._

 _"Who is the tenant?"_

 _"The tenant…. is the middle class. They are the professionals, who work with the lord, rather than against them. They understand the lord owns the house, and abides by the lord's standards to live within its walls. Therefore, they live comfortably within their house, and benefit from its luxuries._

 _"Who is the beggar?"_

 _"The beggar…. is the lower class. They are the uneducated, the lazy, and the unskilled. They expect to be able to take all that's available from their house, yet provide or repair little to none. They refuse to abide by the lord's standards for a better house, yet believe they are owed a better house. Therefore, they struggle through life, living with less safety, security, and luxury. However, their faults can be rectified, and have the potential to rise above their peers._

 _"Who are we?"_

 _"We are…. the lords. We live in the highest manner, therefore have a house of the highest manner. We are the ones people strive to be. We are the ones they love, and the ones they envy."_

 _My heart pounds like a heavy drum, as I anxiously await my father's response. I'm aware that is was a bit sloppy, but I was able to remember all his ideals for the first time. I calm myself, and gaze back up at my father. I immediately lose my composure, and my body tenses in fear at the sight of my father's glare. He stands from his seat, casting an overbearing shadow over me._

 _"Weiss, you are a Schnee, correct?"_

 _His voice thunders through the room, and I can feel myself reverting back to my timid self._

 _"I am, Father…"_

 _"Then act like one. You walk in here boasting confidence, only to fall flat. All you're doing is saying my principles. You're not understanding them, feeling them, or living them! Hesitation? Fear? Those are traits that make you weak. Weakness leads to a lifestyle of a beggar."_

 _"I apologize profusely, Father."_

 _"Next time will be an improvement. You will not just recite my ideals. You will show my ideals. Is that understood?_ _"_

 _"...Yes, Father."_

 _"Now leave, I have work to finish."_

 _I solemnly nod, and turn to quickly exit the room. I close my eyes in anguish, and tears begin to form. Frustration envelops me, and soon turns to anger. Not at my father, but at myself._

 _How long will I be unable to look my father in the eye? I am a Schnee. The epitome of elegance and class, yet I fail to live up to my name. I need to be perfection, or else I~_

 _"It's pitiful to see you like this."_

 _Startled, I swing around to see my sister standing before me. The room is empty, and silence envelops the room. Her professional demeanor has always been easy to recognize. Strange, it feels like I haven't seen her for a long time._

 _"Winter?"_

 _"Are you going to continue to be his playdoll, your entire life?"_

 _"...Playdoll? Me? What are you~"_

 _Before I can finish, Winter vanishes, and I look around the room to see that I'm alone again. Her words eat at me, and I can't rid of her voice. The room begins shaking, and I notice my surroundings are falling apart. In a panic, I attempt to rush back into my father's office, to no prevail._

 _The floor collapses beneath me, and I start to fall into an endless void. I frantically swing my arms around, hoping to grab onto something. Yet all I can do is continue to fall, as I keep hearing my sister's chant of "playdoll...playdoll...playdoll...playdoll…"_

 ** _Weiss Schnee, Age 20_**

 ** _Los Angeles, California_**

 ** _11:51 A.M. PDT October 25, 2017_**

Weiss awakens in a jolt of terror, and realizes she was only in an unsettling dream. She examines her surroundings, remembering she was being chauffeured.

 _'I must have dozed off.'_

"It's unusual for you to doze off during the day, Sister."

Weiss looks over to see her brother is staring at her. Still a bit drowsy, she realizes that he's eyeing her with suspicion. She quickly awakens, and is curious as to why that is.

"I… had a little trouble falling asleep last night, so I'm a tad bit sluggish this morning."

"You were calling for Winter in your dream."

"...Was I?"

"You are aware that Father does not approve of conversing about, or with Winter. I'm hopeful that you have not been reaching out to her."

"Don't be ridiculous Whitley, of course I haven't. She cut her ties with us, when she decided to be a beggar in the military, remember?"

"...I'm glad to hear it."

 _'I'm technically not lying, she reached out to me.'_

"To remind you of today's schedule, we will be arriving at your photoshoot's location shortly. The session should occupy your time until your performance tonight.

"It still baffles me that taking photos can last for that long."

"That I can definitely agree with."

Weiss feels the vehicle come to a stop, and peeks outside to see they've arrived at a park. She can see a group of people in the distance, and can only assume them to be the set for the photoshoot.

The chauffeur opens the door for her, and she steps outside into a nice breeze. She bids Whitley farewell, grabs her purse, and strolls toward the group.

A dazzling lake appears in her view, as she draws closer to the group. Weiss observes the people finishing up their preparations of lighting and props. A person surfaced among the group, to whom Weiss recognized as her manager.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Angelle."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Schnee, we'll be able to begin shortly. Congrats! You completely nailed your first shoot, so I'm confident you'll be splendid in this one as well."

"I've been hearing that my first shoot had good results, it's nice to hear those weren't rumors."

"You are gaining popularity at an incredible rate, Ms. Schnee. The "theme" for yourself being elegance is eye catching, and you're pulling it off perfectly. You're being called an angel or a princess. The viewers, especially parents, are loving it. The perfect role model for their kids, whether it be from your beauty, elegance, or demeanor. I promise you Ms. Schnee, the world will know your name after you sing tonight."

 _'This is beyond perfect. I'll be more than a Schnee.'_

"This is just mindblowing, thank you Mrs. Angelle."

"I really must thank those friends of yours. When you first introduced them to me, I was definitely skeptical. I was worried about why you would hire newly graduates, rather than professionals with experience. You clearly had the money for it. They completely blew me away with your first photoshoot, however. The work they produced was better than experienced professionals I've worked with, and I'm not even joking about that. Oh, speaking of the angels, here's one of them now!"

Weiss turned to where her manager was gesturing, and immediately recognized the familiar face. Her short brown hair, with a wavy, caramel lock on the side waves to follow the breeze.

A cocoa-colored shirt with black trousers, including her signature black beret and aviator sunglasses. She carries her suitcase that she always has on her. The girl approaches with a cocky grin on her face, and lowers her sunglasses to show her dark, brown eyes.

"Your image has spread online since the first shoot. I gotta say...damn I made you look good!"

"Yes, Coco, you single-handedly made my modeling debut successful."

"As long as you know it."

 _'That pride of hers never fails to show.'_

"Ms. Adel, is Ms. Scarlatina not with you?"

"Huh? She was...right behind me...Velvet!"

Velvet emerges from behind some trees, and scurries toward them. She has on a brown sundress, sandals, and a straw hat to match. It appears that she was taking pictures, with her camera already in her hands.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I-I saw a group of…. rabbits,and they were just too adorable not to capture."

"Of course, you've always been obsessed with bunnies."

"I...can't help it….they're the cutest things in the world. Oh! H-Hello, Weiss..."

Weiss turns to Velvet, and develops a feeling of discomfort. She's known Velvet for a little over a year now, but has only been trying to act friendly with her for a few months. Weiss is a lord, and Velvet is a beggar, so they are supposed to live separate lives. Weiss shifts around uncomfortably.

 _'Stop. I told myself I wouldn't think like this anymore.'_

"Weiss..."

Weiss heart jumps, and she turns around to see Coco frowning at her.

"You asked us...hell you begged us to help you! You've got to show us that you want to change…"

"Yes...of course, you're right."

Weiss turns back to Velvet, clears her throat, and opens her arms for an embrace. Velvet appears stunned, and Coco is trying to stifle laughter.

"I will learn to treat beg~ I mean the less fortunate better, so...please help me Velvet."

"I...will try to help...with what I can..."

Velvet gives a nervous laugh to herself, and awkwardly gives Weiss a hug. Weiss freezes for a moment, but slowly wraps her arms around Velvet to return the embrace. Finishing the embrace, Weiss notices Ms. Angelle looking bewildered at the situation before her.

"I'm not really sure what's going on, but it seems you've cleared some squabble between you two. Whatever it was about, I am happy to know you two are on good terms again. We really need to start the photoshoot though, so please don't take too long."

Weiss, Coco, and Velvet exchange looks at each other. Weiss and Velvet have uneasy laughter at each other, while Coco frowns at them and sighs.

"It's nothing, Ms. Angelle. Coco, let's see what you've designed for me this time."

Weiss follows Coco into a tent for wardrobe. Coco sets down her suitcase, and walks to the rack with different outfits on display. She searches through the outfits, looking for a particular one.

She reveals a white sundress, with different types of flowers designed on the dress. She begins to search the room, appearing to be looking for something.

"Ah, there they are! I asked for these to be brought to the shoot."

Coco grabs a white straw hat from a hook, and white sandals from the bottom of another rack. Weiss watches as Coco approaches her, placing the hat on her head, and placing the sandals at her feet.

"Perfect! Now hurry up and change! I need to see my work in its full glory."

"I will oblige."

Weiss sets down her purse. She hustles to change into the outfit, putting on the white sundress, straw hat, and sandals. She looks into the mirror, and finds herself pleased with her look.

 _'Did Coco design what Velvet is wearing right now? Definitely a familiar look.'_

Weiss leaves the tent to see Coco and Velvet waiting for her. Coco again gives a cocky smirk, while Velvet beams at the outfit.

"My amazing taste in fashion strikes again! This is only the first one too, plenty more to wear today."

"I-I'm sure that...you noticed our outfits look similar? Coco was nervous….so she asked to use me for prac~"

"Shut it, Velvet!"

 _'I thought so.'_

Weiss begins to giggle, and Ms. Angelle comes rushing over.

"What are you girls doing? We're ready to go!"

"I'm ready to go. Tell me where to be."

Poses. Lighting. Camera flashes. More Poses. Wardrobe change. Repeat. For hours on end.

It's close to sunset, by the time Weiss finishes with the photoshoot. She is exhausted, but knows she's not able to rest just yet. She has a performance to complete tonight. She observes the crew breaking down the set and packing it up, as she waits for Whitley to pick her up.

"Hey girl, you should ride to your concert with us."

Weiss turns to see Coco dangling her car keys, with a playfully seductive look on her face. Velvet is standing behind her, showing a timid smile.

"I don't know, my brother should be picking me up."

"Oh yeah, your brother. What was his name again, Shitley? Who cares? Just text him that you have a ride. Please let me call him that by the way."

"I still don't know, but you are NOT calling him that! You're terrible!"

They both begin to laugh, and start heading towards the car. Weiss is unsure about accepting the ride. The thought of it makes her excited, yet uneasy about it at the same time.

 _'This could be a nice change, but I'm not sure about this…."_

They approach Coco's vehicle, and the sight of it makes Weiss's hesitation stronger. It may not be damaged or worn, but it is clear it's nowhere near a Schnee's "standards". She freezes as Coco opens a backdoor, and gestures inside.

 _'If Whitley were to see me in this, there would surely be trouble…"_

"Don't wuss out on us, now! Let's go, we can look back and talk about our dumb college days."

Weiss smiles at those words, realizing she's just being ridiculous. She goes to step inside, but an arm blocks her from entering the car. She turns to see a large, muscular man towering over her.

"I apologize, Ms. Schnee, but I'm afraid I was sent to retrieve you."

"Hey pal! How about letting her deci~"

"This is none of your concern."

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to her~

"Your brother gave me this order, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss falls silent, with the feeling of a knot clogging her throat. She scans the area for sight of the limousine, and is horrified to see it parked down the street.

 _'When did he arrive here? How could he get here so quickly!?'_

"Shall I inform him that you still choose to ride with these two?"

Weiss looks back to Coco and Velvet, and can feel a sense of guilt overwhelm her. She turns back to the man, lets out an irritated sigh , and shakes her head no. The man nods, and leads her towards the limousine. She follows in distress, unable to look back towards her friends.

The two approach the limousine, and the man opens the door to let her inside. Weiss notices her brother sitting on the other side. Neither say a word as Weiss gets inside the vehicle, and it takes off towards the location for her concert.

"...Who was that guy you sent after me?"

"He was one of the security guards tasked out to watch you today."

"I know who my guards are when I need them, and he wasn't one of them."

"Do you not keep up to date with the news? It seems people are more riled up about Father's campaign than we initially thought. So, we needed to hire more protection."

"Why wouldn't you inform me of this beforehand?"

"On the day of a photoshoot, and a big performance? Father didn't want to risk you getting anxious during your time in the spotlight. I was trying to keep this from you until after your performance, but the sight of you heading off with those...friends of yours caught me off guard."

"...You've been watching me?"

"I admit that I was. I was curious when I saw you embrace that girl. I've never seen you engage in those kind of activities before, so I assumed she was of high status. However, curiosity got the better of me, and I decided to head back early. It was quite the shock, when I saw you head towards those horrendous excuses for transportation with them."

Weiss was appalled at how much her brother had seen. She feels panicked, yet also has the feeling of anger enveloping her. All she finds herself being able to do is glare at her brother.

"...Creep."

"I'm hurt, Sister. I was only looking out for you. Now I know that it was a good call on my part. Father has warned us about the dangers of having friends of their kind. They only want you for your money, you should know this."

"They are NOT like that!"

"Keep lying to yourself, and you'll get hurt in the end. Your so called "friendship" with them is nothing but a deception. You know Father won't allow you to hurt yourself, so end this charade. It's obvious now that you choose to hire your staff over relations than talent."

"I hired them because they were top of their class! They're the reason my debut went so well!"

"You expect me to believe that newly graduates were a better choice than experienced professionals? Ridiculous."

Weiss refuses to continue this conversation, and turns to stare out of the window. A sense of dread overwhelms her, as she understands her friendship with Coco and Velvet is in danger. She can't find the resolve to say another word, while they head to the location for the performance.

It's become nightfall, by the time they arrive at their destination. Weiss observes the building, trying to rid her worries of the conversation before. She can hear the noise of the audience inside. She imagines their cheers, and worries of their insults. She calms herself, taking a deep breath.

 _'You've practiced plenty for this. No need to be nervous.'_

Weiss scans her surroundings, to notice an unusual number of guards around the building. She feels herself becoming uneasy, with her brother's news worrying her.

 _'Are people really that upset that my father is going for presidency? Surely they don't need to have this many guards…'_

To her concern, she also sees a family leaving the area in frustration.

 _'What happened with them?'_

"It's 8:00 P.M., so it's an hour before you get on stage."

Weiss breaks out of her thoughts, and nods in acknowledgement to Whitley.

"I'm still in disbelief that Father rented out an actual concert venue for my performance. I know we made a deal, but for him to go out of his way for me is….very unexpected."

"Exactly, you two made a deal. He's doing his part, so you make sure to do yours, Sister. It's not too large of a venue, but entrance is free and food is cheap. It won't be a normal size of a concert, but that should get a good number for an audience."

"...Yeah."

Weiss heads through the back entrance, entering the building. She enters what's easily seen as the backstage, with crew members hurrying around getting everything setup.

She can hear the noise of the crowd much clearer, and she can't help but to satisfy her curiosity. She peeks into the stage for a look, and her smile immediately turns into a look of horror.

All she could do is stare at the horrific sight before her, as her true situation dawns on her. Everything made sense now. She could only blame herself for this setup. Her father had always refused to allow her to engage in the entertainment business before. She was the heiress to Schnee Corporations, and her duty was to learn how to be just that, the future CEO.

So, when her father accepted her proposal to allow her to temporarily do music, she was ecstatic. She didn't realize what else it would cost her. The sight before her made that realization come much quicker than she desired.

Her father's presidential campaign. Advertised. All over the place.

 _'...This can't be happening…'_

She gazed into the audience. The individuals, groups, and families were all reacting differently. People were purchasing food and merchandise, appearing pleased or indifferent with the event.

Others looked uncomfortable, but contempt enough to stay for the food and entertainment. However, the rest seemed to be disgusted, horrified, or furious. Weiss looked in pain, as she could see people leaving the stadium soon after they enter.

"Sister, you need to get into your attire for the performance."

Weiss turns around to see Whitley gesturing her towards the area to change. However, she can't get her legs to move, and collapses against the wall.

 _'I wanted to seperate myself from him. After this performance, that's all I'll be known for.'_

"Weiss? Get your ass up girl, I have a nice outfit for you to wear!"

Weiss looks up to see Coco, with Velvet peeking from behind her.

"Are you ok, Weiss? You look pale."

"...Take a look outside, and you'll see why."

Coco and Velvet stick their heads through the curtain, and quickly pull them out. Velvet looks panicked and horrified, but Coco looks furious. Weiss watches as Coco turns to glare at Whitley.

"You and your dad are real pieces of shit, you know that?"

"...I'm not sure where this hostility is coming from. You may disagree with Father's campaign, but~"

"It's not about his stupid presidency! I don't care whether he wins or loses, but do NOT drag her with him!"

"What you're saying is ridiculous. She should be more than fine with helping Father achieve his goals. It's not like a beggar would understand."

"Beggar? Weird, since according to your dumb rules I'm apparently a "tenant"! Don't like to follow your own rules, and just assume stuff idiot!?"

"...You've been spreading Father's ideals, Sister?"

Weiss goes pale in the face at her brother's words, and she raises her head to see that Coco was also now pale. She sees Coco turn to her, with a stare that one could tell is apologetic.

"This is truly worrying. I really am concerned for you, with it seeming that you're going down the same path as Winter. It's obvious that these two are a toxin to your life, Sister. Father will not be pleased."

"You, and your friend will not be influencing my sister any longer. You both have five minutes to leave before I result to security. Sister, you need to prepare for your performance. We can continue this discussion at a later time."

Weiss can only sit against the wall, slouching in disbelief. She begins to hear soft laughter, to realize she's the one doing it.

"What!? Are you an idiot? We're her designer and photographer!"

"That will no longer be the case. We can manage for tonight, so you two need to leave."

"You can't fire us! We work for Weiss, not you Shitley!"

"I am the sponsor of this event. Father, is the one who pays your wages, you now have one minute to leave."

"C-Coco, please... calm down!"

"Weiss, please help us out here!"

 _'I can't... Father will be furious!'_

"Weiss! I... I know I messed up blurting that out, but you can't keep shutting down with your family. Like you say, you're not just a Schnee."

 _'But...I am. After tonight it's exactly what I'll be.'_

"Stop letting them get into your head, Sister. All they want is our money. This has gone long enough, I'm getting security."

"You don't know a thing about us! Weiss, you know that's not true!"

' _Of course it's not true...right?'_

A security guard appears and walks up. Velvet begins to panic, not sure what to do.

"You two need to leave before we result to force."

"Screw off, pal! Give us a sec! Weiss, talk to us."

"...You two need to leave, please. We tried... I tried, but I should of known this was a mistake from the start. Please leave, I don't our last time together to end with violence... "

Coco looks down, and clenches her fists in anguish. She lets out a frustrated sigh, and quickly sets out of the exit. Velvet looks at Weiss, with a saddened look in her eyes. She gives a timid smile and wave, then follows Coco to the exit. Weiss buries her face in her hands.

 _'I'm such a coward. What am I doing?'_

"You made the right choice, Sister. You don't need delinquents like that in your life. We Schnees are above them in every way."

 _'It's funny, how things can just not work out. No matter the amount of effort you put in. I tried. I really did, but I just need to accept my life. I'm a Schnee, and that's all I'll be.'_

Weiss lifts her face from her hands. She watches as the crew members pass by her, unwilling to become involved in her distress. She takes a deep breath, and stands up. Her manager, Mrs. Angelle, approaches her while she's brushing herself off.

"Ms. Schnee! The equipment is almost setup, so hold out for a little longer. Can't perform without the music, now can we? In the meantime, there's some outfits for you to choose for your performance."

Weiss slowly goes to enter the changing area. She scans each outfit, and her eyes stop at a particular one. One that was clearly designed by Coco. She picks up the blue dress, and light tears form in her eyes.

 _'This is the last time I'll be wearing your designs, I guess?'_

She remembers the time she spent with them. From the moment she first met Coco in college, to when she begged them to let her hire them.

 _'I really didn't give them a first good impression, did I? Or a second, or third... I really have changed, haven't I?'_

She stops at that realization, and begins to really feel like a coward.

 _'That's exactly it. I have changed, and I'm about make that change mean nothing. What am I doing?'_

Weiss quickly throws on the outfit, and looks into the mirror. The dazzling blue, silk dress fit nicely onto her.

 _'I'm so sorry, Coco. You did have a nice outfit made for me, and I'll make sure you see me wear it.'_

She peeks outside of the changing area, to see her brother busy with a call. She takes a deep breath, and takes quick strides towards the stage.

"Ms. Schnee? Like I've said the music isn't setup just yet, don't get too excited."

Weiss stops at the curtain, with nerves overwhelming her. Her body tenses up, unable to keep moving.

 _'Father will see this. How will I explain to this to him, let alone Whitley? This is ludicrous!'_

She squeezes her eyes shut, and gives herself a hard pat on both cheeks.

 _'That doesn't matter. I can't... I won't let the world believe I'm just a copy. Like I say, I'm not just a Schnee!'_

Weiss bursts through the curtains, and gazes into the audience. The crowd doesn't notice immediately, but soon falls silent. She grabs the microphone at the front of the stage, and put it to her lips.

The audience erupts into a combination of confusion, cheering, and booing. However, she doesn't let herself become nervous, since she was expecting this might happen.

"This...is a song I wrote when I was a child. It's a song from my heart, and one I hope you all will enjoy. I'd like to thank my two friends, whom with their help...this song could one day no longer define me."

The crowds outbursts settle down, and the audience quietly awaits in anticipation. Weiss puts the microphone to her lips, readies herself, and begins to sing.

 _Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _'I will show them, I have my own self.'_ The audience is captivated by her vocals, as she goes through each verse. Weiss focuses on her song, refusing to let their whispers unease her. She was determined to get her message across. That she wasn't just a byproduct of her father. She has her own beliefs, and personality.

 _I'm the loneliest of all..._

She lowers the microphone, and lets out a nervous breath. She can feel herself slightly shaking, as the crowd stays silent.

 _'Please...'_

A few claps begin, which quickly spread into applause and cheers. Weiss can no longer hear any boos from the audience. She gives a small smile and bow, and puts the microphone to her lips again.

"...I hope everyone had a nice time tonight. However, I am sorry to say that the rest of the performance has been cut short. I do apologize again, and wish you all a good rest of the night!"

The audience's applause quickly turns to an incomprehensible babble of confusion. Weiss quickly turns around and exits the stage. Whitley is waiting for her, when she enters the backstage.

"...What do you think you're doing!?."

"I…did a performance. I will not be doing the rest of the songs, however. I will explain myself to Father."

"This is a waste of money. Father will not be happy about this. After the embarrassing situation that was your friends, you want to have this as well?"

 _'I know Father will be furious, but this is the only hope I have.'_

"...That's for me to worry about. Do what you need to do. I'd like to leave for home as soon as possible."

Whitley walks away fuming, and begins to order everyone to start teardown. Weiss is terrified of what's to come, but a sense of pride envelops her as well. She sits in a chair with a nervous smile, as she watches the staff break everything down.

It's almost eleven at night, when they are able to leave. Neither Whitley or her can speak a word, as they head home. Weiss peeks over at her brother, and sees a rare sight of him actually being flustered. She turns and stares through the window, drifting off as she wonders what will happen tomorrow with Father. However, this time she feels dull to the future.

Weiss wakes up early in the morning, unable to sleep well the night prior. She is too nervous about her father's response to her actions last night. She descends downstairs, passing by staff on the way. She heads into the dining room for breakfast, and sees her brother is in a delightful mood.

"...Are you that amused about Father's response?"

"While that would indeed be amusing, it appears Father needed to head to the Capitol. So, it seems his response will be something we'll have to wait for. I am amused by another matter."

 _'The Capitol? Must be for the campaign, that's….convenient.'_

"A matter of what, may I ask?"

"A beggar was arrested last night. She apparently owed money to a couple of men that were in a convenience store, so she went inside and shot them. She then didn't think to kill the clerk that was a witness to it. I'm not sure to find her stupidity as saddening or amusing. That's a beggar for you, however."

 _'...Interesting.'_

Weiss's curiosity has her leave the dining room, and goes into the living area to see the story. The girl was still on screen, and with her mugshot being displayed.

[BC]Two Men Murdered At Convenience Store

The girl's name was Ruby Rose. Her appearance is one of disbelief and fear. She has grey eyes, along with black hair with red highlights. Weiss just stares at the girl in suspicion.

 _'She looks around my age. It's strange how well appearance can deceive you. I'm not so sure, though…'_

"Isn't it comical? A girl shoots the two men, but then leaves the clerk alive to tell the tale. I'm unable to tell if she truly is an imbecile, or if she had a change of heart in the end."

Weiss turns to see her brother behind her, with his look of delight still glued to the story. She looks back at the screen, and crosses her arms in thought.

"Innocent until proven guilty, I suppose. However, if this story is the truth, then this girl must be a complete dolt."


End file.
